The Story of Long Zhao
by IssacClarke
Summary: Born in the year 914 ACI (After Cani Impera) Long Zhao grew up in the ruling Clan Redana and was born into the at the time the 35 year long Power War between the Kid Clan and the Clan of Redana. He would grow up and become a hero of the Clan Empire, and then a traitor... only to find him self in a new land...


The Story of Long Zhao

 _ **Chapter 1: My Early Life**_

I was born in the year 914 ACI to a wealthy and famous family known as the Zhao's. They had proven them selves in the early years of the Power Wars. I was raised in a stable house hold with the occasional argument then and there. In the last year of the Power War my village came under attack by Kid Forces, The defenders were quickly over run and chaos soon ensued. My Parents were trying to get me and my 5 other siblings out of the town but Kid troops caught up with us and killed my mother and father, my siblings were all killed and i managed to get away by hiding. A Redanan Soldier soon found me and took me away, i was 12 when they died and ive hated the Kid Clan ever since... For the next year i was trained to fight the Kid Clan again but the plans were interrupted by the Commonwealth Wars. The Commonwealth invaded Western and Eastern Redana along with the Kid Clan in order to gain more land. I fought in 20 battles then being mustered out after being shot in the leg. The Commonwealth wars lasted for about a year before the Commonwealth was forced back into there homeland and sued for peace. I was promoted to a colonel of my own regiment and served in the Western Redanan Army when the East Fell into civil war and eventually joined the West. My military career would sky rocket in the Lenchen Uprising when the old Clan of Lenchen tried to gain independence from the Nomadans up win the north. I would be made a 2nd in command of the 1st Redanan Army. When i turned 16 my life would be turned upside down. married a women i knew since i was 6, her name was Allena she had the most bueatiful smile and personality, we eventually had a daughter named Alexa, she inerited her mothers looks. When i was 20 all hell would be unleashed upon the Clan Empire.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Horde Wars**_

In 930 ACI The Commonwealth came under invasion by the Mysterious Hordaic Empire from the far eastern islands. I knew the Hordaic Empire was a threat and i tried telling the Emperor and the High Command this but they didnt listen. THe Commonwealth was entriely over ran in a matter of a few weeks ans soon the Invasion of the Redanan and Nomada clans began, it was not untilt h Horde Invaded the Nomadans that they were taken as a serious threat but it was far too late our intial defence forces had failed and our army was sent into chaos. Our town where my wife and child were was ont eh border and was one of the first hit, they over ran the defences in a matter of a few hours. I was tasked with leading a retreat but i had thought that Ellana and Alexa had gotten out but i was wrong when ir an back to find more men is aw them and theyw ere being chased by hordaic troops. A Hordaic Soldier looked at Allena and grabbed her she kept screaming my name "ZHAO PLEASE HELP!" i ran towards them and the Horde solider slit her throat and my daughter was stabbed with a spear i managed to get to my daughter and hold her in my arms dying... when she died a few minutes after i got up and massacred the men who did this then went on a rampage. After the battle i was promoted to Commander of the Northern Clan Armies. I would be one of the most competent commanders being able to hold the horde back for sometime before being forced to retreat. I served as commander of the Northern Armies ofr 4 years before meeting my "end" at lenchen. That idiot who is damned to the 9 hells of the Gods Lin Zha sent me and my men around to flankt he enemy except we ran into our men int he middle of the night. We were marching and i heard a man speak in my language "HORDAIC NONA ALARMA!" (Hordaic Troops Alarm!) They shot off a flare and all i heard were matchlock guns going off. My men were falling every where as they struggled to get into a battle formation when i stood up to give a command a bullet strafed my cheek forcing on my back fromt he force and blood was every where across my cheek. As i ordered a retreat i noticed almsot all of my regiment was gone, when i returned to Lin Zha he smirked at me and had me arrested and told his men to take me tot he river and kill me, i managed to shoot and kill them all i then went to the new land where i met a women named sally, we became freinds abd for about 6 months we grew to like eachother and eventually married. I then went off when sally had to rule and i met a group of people.

 _ **Chapter 3: Youko and Carver: freinds or enemies?**_

I came upon a cave and heard fighting when i went up i saw carver who was in one of his transformations but at the time i didnt know that so i jumped in and helped i managed to stab the dog int he leg until he threw me into a wall forcing me to be knocked out. Eventually after a long time me and youko would respect eachother showing the occasional "your a freind" look. When i had gotten information of Lin Zha being in ther eland i knew one thing : and invasion was coming and so i asked youko to come help me and she agreed. We killed Lin Zha but she was shot in the chest, i managed to save her only to be nearly strangled to death by Carver afterwards. Carver and Youko disappeared for about 8 months and int hat time i met a girl named Aiko, we fell in love instantly and after some time confessed our love and married secretly, about 3 months after Carver and Youko disappeared again Aiko told me she was 2 weeks pregnant and that surprised me. (this ends the book right now as it is following a current RP)


End file.
